


And Robin

by tanarill



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse)
Genre: Found Families, Gen, sometimes therapy is punching bad guys in the face
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-24
Updated: 2008-04-24
Packaged: 2021-01-13 16:24:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21172388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanarill/pseuds/tanarill
Summary: Batman needs a Robin.





	And Robin

**Author's Note:**

> A character study.

The reason he takes in the young orphan isn't something he quite understands. Some part of it was because it struck too close to home, he knows. But he knows that if he'd really not wanted to, the kid would be somewhere else.

The reason he lets the kid become Robin isn't something he ever lets himself think about.

**Author's Note:**

> My manuscript has been reviewed and sent back. That's good! The reviewers want me to change many things. That's not as good.


End file.
